The Moon
by Maito Rokku
Summary: Bulan,itulah yang dilihat Probe terakhir mun bagi Adu Du itu hanyalah bulan yang bulat yang bersinar dan robot itu hanya mengajaknya bermain,namun...Adu DuxProbe (No Romance)


**Ane : wheeee! fanfic kedua!**

 **Probe : fanfic kedua? bukannya ketiga?**

 **Ane : ane gak suka ngitung fanfic yang belum selesai,itu prinsip idup *ngacungin jempol***

 **Probe : serah dah...**

 **Adu Du & Probe milik Monsta**

 **cerita milik author**

 **typo,gak nyambung dan gak masuk akal ane mohon maaf...**

BRUUUUKKKKK!

hantaman keras tangan hijau itu pada meja makan yang tak tau apa-apa berhasil memecahkan keheningan pada ruangan itu,

"Hampir,hampir saja!" Itu yang selalu dipikirkan dalam kepalanya itu,

Di mana dia hampir berhasil menguasai segalanya,

Menghancurkan saingannya,

Namun itu gagal...

Dia harus menanggung malu dan kecewa karena sudah dihajar habis-habisan oleh saingannya itu,

Robot yang selalu dapat menyelesaikan apapun dengan cepat sekarang sudah hancur oleh saingannya,

Bentakan dan hantaman yang memalukan harus diterimanya apapun yang terjadi...

BRUUUKKK!

Kali ini bukan tangan,sekarang kepalanya dihantamkannya dengan keras lebih keras dari sebelumnya,

Sakit? Ya sangat sakit,namun itu tidak sebanding apa yang mereka lakukan padanya,

Sekarang dia sangat stress menghadapinya...

"Incik Boss?" Tiba-tiba robot ungu itu menghampirinya sambil menghidangkan air di mejanya,

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya robot itu,

Mendengar pertanyaan itu,dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya itu,melihat air dalam gelas lalu memegang gelas itu,

"Ah syukurlah kau baik..."

PRAAKK!

belum selesai robot itu berucap,bossnya malah melempar gelas itu ke arah wajahnya,

Bukan hanya sakit yang harus dirasainya,namun basahnya air pada tubuh besinya itu tak bisa dihindari lagi karena dia belum siap akan hal itu,

"Baik katamu?" Tanya bossnya,

"BAIK KATAMU!? SETELAH KAU DAN BOBOIBOY BERHASIL MENGHANCURKAN BOBOIBOT KAU MENYANGKA AKU INI BAIK-BAIK SAJA!?" Bentaknya pada robot yang berhasil diguyurnya dengan lemparan gelas itu,

"PADAHAL HAMPIR SAJA AKU BERHASIL MENGUASAI PULAU RINTIS INI,TAPI KENAPA,PROBE?" Bentaknya sambil memanggil robotnya itu dengan sebutan "Probe"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini!? KAULAH DALANGNYA KEKALAHANKU!" Tanyanya disusul dengan bentakan seperti biasa,

Hening,sangat hening,Probe tak tau apa yang akan diucapkannya untuk menenangkan bossnya itu,

Meminta maaf? Itu mustahil baginya,dia sudah seperti pengkhianat di mata bossnya saat dia memberitahu kelemahan robot kesayangan bossnya itu,

Dan apa yang terjadi? Robot itu sudah dibuangnya begitu saja ke sebuah gudang dengan rasa kekesalan yang cukup dalam bagi bossnya itu,

Ingin membuat namun mustahil melakukannya lagi,butuh seribu otak untuk mencari hal jahat supaya saingannya itu kesulitan...

di tengah itu,sebuah Computer sedang mengintip dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka,

"Kasihan sekali kau, Boss Adu Du sangat kesal padamu" gumanan kecil Computer sambil mengintip perdebatan antara boss dan anak buahnya itu,dia juga sempat memanggil bossnya dengan sebutan "Adu Du".ya,itulah nama alien itu,aku sebut alien karena dia memang alien...

"KAU MEMBERITAHU KELEMAHAN BOBOIBOT PADA BOBOIBOY KAN!? KENAPA!?" Adu Du semakin memanas ketika melontar pertanyaan seperti itu,

Probe tak bisa berkata apapun,yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah merunduk diam dan menanggung kesalahan yang dilakukan pada bossnya itu,

Minta maaf,itu yang selalu dipikirkan robot ungu itu sejak tadi,tapi dia tak tau cara meminta maaf dengan benar...

"JAWAB,BODOHH!" Paksa bossnya sambil melontarkan gelas sekali lagi,

Namun,

Robot itu malah menangkap gelas itu lalu meremukannya dengan santai dan membantingnya,

Betapa kagetnya alien itu melihat tingkah robot ungunya mulai melawan,

"Karena aku tak ingin kehilanganmu,Incik Boss" Probe mulai membuka suaranya,

"Kau selalu memuji Boboibot daripada aku,kau tau!? ITU MENJENGKELKAN!" Probe mulai menaikan intonasi suaranya,

"Aku selalu ada untukmu tapi kau selalu menjauh dan mendekati Boboibot,memanjakan Boboibot,melakukan hal jahat dengan Boboibot,apapun yang terjadi kau selalu saja dengan Boboibot!" Kekesalan Probe makin menjadi-jadi,

"Kau tak bisa melakukan hal ini,Incik terlalu egois,kau selalu saja membela robot itu daripada aku yang selalu memperhatikanmu.",

"Jika kau jadi aku,kau pasti akan kesal dan ingin menghabisi bossmu dan robotnya di malam hari dan itulah yang selalu ada di programku",

"Aku seperti tidak berguna lagi di hadapanmu",

Kekesalan yang bertubi-tubi yang dilontarkan oleh robot itu,seribu harapan bossnya mengerti apa yang sekarang dia rasakan,menangis dan meminta maaf,

Namun...

"Kau memang tidak berguna,lebih baik kau pergi saja." kata-kata kekesalan Probe mulai runtuh di saat dengan santai Adu Du meresponnya dengan kata-katamya itu,

Itu sudah diduga oleh Probe,bossnya takkan mengerti dengan perasaannya,

Takkan peduli apa yang dia deritakan,

Takkan mau tau dengan isi hatinya...

Probe terdiam,lalu melesat keluar tepat di pintu,dia berhenti dan berkata

"Bisakah Incik Boss pergi ke gunung di utara Pulau Rintis pada jam 5 shubuh? Ada hal penting yang harua kita bicarakan di sana"

Lalu dia menutup pintu dan meninggalkan bossnya itu sendirian...

Pada jam 5 shubuh,sesuai dengan undangan Probe,Adu Du datang di gunung pagi yang sejuk dan agak menusuk di sini,kabut pun agak tebal namun tak menghalangi penglihatan lensa coklat alien itu,

Terlihat Probe sedang merenung melihat bulan yang masih belum tenggelam,sangat indah jika dilihat dari gunung,

Apalagi tinggi rendahnya bangunan Pulau Rintis menghiasi pemandangan bulan itu,

Namun bagi Adu Du itu hanyalah bulan semata,tak indah,hanya bulat dan jauh...

"Baiklah Probe,aku datang" Adu du sudah berada di belakang robot ungunya itu...

"Aku tau itu." Respon Probe singkat,

"Uuhhh,aku minta maaf" Probe mulai bicara tentang hatinya,

"Aku telah merepotkanmu,membuatmu depresi,membuang tenagamu dengan percuma hanya untuk melempar gelas untukku,lalu memberitahu kelemahan Boboibot pada Boboiboy",

Adu Du mulai bingung apa yang diucapkan oleh Probe,

"Kau pernah berkata "kau memang tidak berguna,sebaiknya pergi saja",jujur itu sangat menyakitkan namun aku sekarang sudah mengerti",

"Bahwa aku memang sudah tidak berguna lagi untukmu"...

Probe pun mulai terbang ke atas langit,lebih tinggi dari tinggi dia terbang biasanya dan lebih jauh dari boss kesayangannya,

Ketika terbang,dia mulai mengingst ketika dia hidup kembali,dia melihat tangan kecil Adu Du yang memegang erat badannya yang penyek,lalu menangis terharu ketika melihat cahaya di mata merahnya mulai menyala,

"Incik Boss,apa kau sehat-sehat saja?" Tanyanya waktu itu,ketika diingat lagi itu memang seperti pertama kali melihat bossnya di planet Ata Ta tiga,

Di mana dia mulai menjadi berguna bagi boss kesayangannya itu...

Namun sekarang itu sudah berbeda,dia seperti sudah menjadi pengkhianat,bahkan dia sudah seperti tak dianggap lagi oleh bossnya sendiri...

Sangat,sangat tinggi,kini dia sudah terbang seakan sudah dekat dengan bagi alien hijau itu,robot itu seperti ingin bermain dan membuatnya marah...

"Ooii! Jangan macam-macam,Probe!" Bentak alien itu,

"Bulannya besar ya,Incik Boss? Aku menyukainya"

"Besar"

"Besar sekali..."

"Sampai-sampai..."

Pergerakan Probe mulai berhenti,semuanya berhenti,sehingga dia jatuh dari terbangnya itu,

Itulah rencananya,yaitu bunuh diri di hadapan Bossnya,dia tau ini adalah aksi yang konyol,namun tak ada gunanya jika bunuh diri diam-diam.

Melihat rintihan Bossnya ketika kaget melihatnya sudah bunuh diri atau memaki lalu menertawakan dirinya yang sudah hancur hingga puing karena sudah tak kuat mendengar celotehan yang mengganggu dari bossnya itu.

Itu mungkin agak memalukan...

"PROOBEEEEE!" Teriak alien hijau itu,

Larut di udara menunggu kehancutan di tanah,memikirkan saat-saat kehancuran yang dibenturi oleh daratan yang keras,mengenang masa-masa indah ketika bersama...

Menyanyi bersama,

Melakukan kejahatan bersama,

Kalah bersama,

Menderita bersama...

"PROBE...PROBE!" Walaupun menunggu kematiannya,Probe masih bisa mendengar suara bossnya yang lantang itu,

Terdengar lantang dan jelas,seperti berbicara langsung di hadapannya...

Bukan hanya itu,sentuhan tangan kecil Adu Du masih bisa dirasakan oleh tubuh besi Probe,seakan sedang disentuh di tengah udara ini...

Kau tau? Apa yang dirasakan robot ungu itu benar-benar dirasakannya dan itu nyata,tak disangka bukan hanya dia yang akan mati di udara,

Ternyata Bossnya juga ikutan terjun untuk menyadari robot ungu itu...

Tangan kecil hijaunya itu berusaha mendekap badan Probe yang besar,lalu menepuk-nepuknya dengan sekuat tenaga...

"OII! BANGUN,PROBE!" Adu Du berusaha membangunkan robotnya itu,

mata yang tadinya redup kembali bersinar,di penglihatan Probe terlihat Adu Du khawatir dengan dirinya,bahkan secara tak sadar dia juga bisa menganalisis tingkat kekhawatiran bossnya itu...

"Uhh,Incik Boss?" Probe heran "HWAA,INCIK BOSS!? KENAPA KAU IKUTAN TERJUN!?"

"aku tau ini adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kau lakukan,tapi Probe,membiarkanmu mati untuk kedua kali juga sama halnya kau membunuh dengan pemandangan ini!" Jawab Adu Du,

"Tapi,bukankah kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi dan membiarkanku pergi?"

"Sebodoh itu kah kau? Kau percaya begitu saja? Kau ingat siapa yang membuatku kembali menjadi jahat? Kau juga kan? Jika waktu itu kau tidak mengatakan aku telah baik di hadapan Mamaku,dia tidak akan menyuruhku menjadi jahat lagi"

Kata-kata di udara,Probe pun terdiam

"Tapi itu bukan masalah kita saat ini,kita di udara,Probe! Jika kau mati dihadapanku lagi,aku juga akan mati di hadapanmu"

Di tengah ambang kematian,Probe pun terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang telah dilontarkan anak buah kesayangannya itu,dipikirkannya sekali lagi,

Mungkin waktu itu hanyalah mimpi buruknya,di mana bossnya berkata seolah-olah kata-kata itu mengusirnya...

"PROBE! KITA AKAN MATI!"

100 meter lagi menuju kematian,Adu Du memejamkan matanya seperti hanya itu,dia juga seperti berharap agar bisa hidup kedua kalinya,namun mungkin Probe tidak akan mendengarkan permintaannya,begitulah pemikirannya...

"maafkan aku, tak bisa mencuri coklat dan menguasai ,Fang,dan lainnya,maafkan aku jika aku banuak melakukan kejahatan pada kalian dan pulau ,Probe aku sangat sayang padamu,tapi kita berdua akan Computer,kuharap kau tak melihat history komputer di laboratorium,jika kau melihatnya kuharap kau tidak teriak lalu error lagi seperti waktu itu,lalu..."

"uuuhhh,Incik Boss?" Probe dengan heran memanggil bossnya itu,

"tunggu, sedang memikirkan kata terakhirku sebelum kita mati" Adu Du belum sadar apa yang susah terjadi pada dirinya sekarang,dia juga masih menutup kedua matanya...

"mati? kita tidak mati,Incik Boss" kepolosan Probe dalam berkata berhasil membuat Adu Du behenti memikirkan soal kata-kata terakhirnya,

dengan perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya itu,betapa kagetnya dia...

ternyata dia bisa melihat bulan yang lebih besar dari yang Probe lihat,bukan hanya itu,dia juga malah duduk di pelukan Probe,bukan di atas kepala Probe

"ternyata Incik Boss telah sembuh dari stressnya" ucap Probe bangga

"sembuh? jadi,KAU MENGERJAIKU YA!?" Adu Du kembali membentak

"habisnya kau semalaman menyiksa dirimu sendiri,Incik aku mengujimu,walaupun itu sakit juga"

"grrrrr! BERANI SEKALI KAU! KAU INI BENAR-BENAR INGIN DIHANCURKAN YA!?" Adu Du mulai memberontak di gendongan robotnya itu,

"eh eh!? jangan banyak gerak,Incik kau akan jatuh"...

fin

 **Probe : Might,ini sudah kedua kalinya kau hampir membuatku mati di ceritamu...**

 **Ane : santai, kan "hampir",belom nyampe...**

 **Adu Du : kenapa aku yang selalu mengalah di fanficmu!?**

 **Ane : uuuhhh,entahlah,wajahmu dipenuhi dengan kekalahan sih :v**

 ***kemudian digebukin pake robot MukalakusxSuperMegaProbe***


End file.
